Elements Vs Magyk
by DarkLightBoy606
Summary: Two new comers are coming to the castle. What are there plans? Find out in Elements Vs. Magyk. P.S. no Avatar characters even though it has something to do with controlling the Elements. Beetle/Jenna wont start in the first few chapters but it will .
1. Chapter 1

Elements Vs. Magyk

Chapter 1: The New Comers

Two people are on their way to the Castle, one a boy, and the other a girl. They may have the same destinations but they have different plans. The girl is on her way to the Castle for one reason: Beetle. The boy however had many reasons for going to the Castle but his main reason is: To awake his Master. The boy, up close, looked around fourteen to fifteen.

But, at a distance, he looked like an old man, but, in reality, he was an old man. He was even older then Marcellus Pye, but he was younger then Tertious Fume. The reason for this being he was an Elementalist, people who could control the four elements, and what he did to slow down his aging was use his control on water to stop his blood. This way his blood couldn't flow so he remained the same age like a vampire. But that happened many centuries ago but first you must know the reason.

**FLASHBACK**

The boy lived where Wizard Tower once stood. But before the Wizard Tower was even built, it used to be the Elementalist House. It was a white house with many Apprentices but only one Master. The Master, Eric Lance, was a kind person who taught his apprentices well. But the one person who he taught the most was the boy, 'his prized jewel' he used to say, and 'the son he never had'.

Those were peaceful times, the boy thought. But it all changed when the Wizards tried to take over.Hotep-Ra, the first ExtraOrdinary Wizard, came on his Dragon Boat. While the work was being done on the Dragon Boat, Hotep-Ra needed a place to stay, and my Master took him in. My Master was intrigued by Hotep-Ra's tales of his voyage and his country, and I was to. But the one thing my Master despised was the use of **Magyk**, saying,' what is the use for **Magyk** when you can control the Elements.'

And he told Hotep-Ra, while he was a guest at his house, he will not be doing **Magyk**.

But Hotep-Ra did do **Magyk **and some of the apprentices went into the ways of **Magyk**. But I did not, I was loyal to my Master, and I stayed with him until the end. But what I didn't know back then was it would soon be the end. Then one day an apprentice let it slip that he, a few apprentices, and a bunch of Outsiders, what people were called if they weren't an apprentice, were doing **Magyk**.

The Master heard this and banished all his apprentices, except me, and Hotep-Ra from his the damage was done and one night, while we were sleeping, the Wizards, as they were called now, rammed the door in. We awoke and ran out of our rooms to see the door being rammed in. Then the master used his control on Earth to stop the door from crashing down. But this still wasn't enough, so he grabbed my arm, and ran down the steps to the ground floor.

He then did his control on Earth and opened a circular door that was hidden beneath the Earth.

"Apprentice, you must flee, this passage will take you under the Castle, and straight to the outskirts," my Master said to me and then another bang on the door.

"Master, I won't leave y-," I tried to say but he stopped me, another bang on the door, and he said," No buts just do it!"

"Master-," I tried to say but he stopped me, another bang, and said," GO!" He then tugged me into the hole, where I landed on a landing, and closed the door and I could hear nothing. I then, with a heavy heart, walked thru the hole and came out past the Gate. I then stayed there and heard what happened to my Master. How he created a coffin and locked himself in it after he closed the doors. And now the coffin was to be put underneath the Wizard Tower.

After I had heard about what happened I fled to Farmlands. There I came upon the conclusion that I am the last of my people who weren't under the influence of **Magyk**. But as I moped I heard my Master's voice coming from the river near me. I went towards the voice and saw my Master's reflection, so I turned around to see him in the flesh, but he wasn't there.

"Apprentice, you must continue on your elememental quest, but first you must do something," the reflection said.

"Anything Master," I said.

"Good, now you must listen to me carefully for I don't have enough time, first you must slow down your blood flow; second you must use your control on water, third and final you must use that control on your blood to stop it from pumping, but a word of caution apprentice: this will be very hard at first but you must try, I suggest perform it on rats," the reflection said.

"Yes Master," I said and started to practice. It took a lot of time but he mastered it. Now after that he started back on his elemental quest. A few centuries later and he completed his training. Now he is on his way to the Castle to awaken his master.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The girl however was on her way to the Manuscriptorium. The reason for that is she wanted Beetle to be her boyfriend. The reason for this being that she had a small crush on Beetle ever since they were kids. She remembered the day she became friends with Beetle.

**FLASHBACK**

She was going home to her little house in the ramblings when she bumped into a kid. She said sorry and helped pick up the kids things. When she handed the things to the kid she was amazed at what she saw. The kid was the new person that went to her school, but why was he carrying so much stuff, she thought.

"Thank you," the kid said.

"Your welcome…uh, what's your name," she asked.

"Beetle and yours might be," Beetle asked.

"Phoenix," I said.

"Well it's good to meet you, um..could you possibly help bring these to my house," Beetle asked.

"Sure," Phoenix said and grabbed some of the stuff and followed Beetle. Beetle went down the same path as she did every day and they ended up at his and her house. He came to a door that was to the left of Phoenix's door.

"Hey you and me are neighbors," she said smiling at him.

"Oh that's good," he mumbled as he entered his house. His house was like every other house in the Ramblings. But the one thing that really set it apart from all the other houses(except from the Heaps) were books. All over the place were books but not **Magyk** books textbooks.

"You really like reading," Phoenix asked Beetle who was putting down the stuff by the door.

"Yeah, it helps learn all about different kinds of stuff," he said. He then took a seat near the fireplace and patted down a place for me to seat.

"Um, Beetle… could you possibly tutor me seeing that I'm falling behind in a few subjects, since you know so much," Phoenix said.

"Sure, let's get started," he said, he lit the fire and started going towards some books.

"Um, what kind of subjects are you falling behind in," Beetle asked.

"Math and science," she said while she watched Beetle looking thru books then pulled out two thick, leather bound books.

"We'll start with the basics," he said plopping down on the ground.

"And those are the basics," she asked.

"Yep, now let's get started," he said turning the cover to the page. And they got started and going pretty fast. By the time Phoenix came out Beetle's house she thought she knew more stuff then she ever was taught. And so it kept going like that until the end of the school year where Phoenix got all As. And from that moment on she had a crush on him, not because he got her As, but because he knew so much that made her intrigued (like Jenna).

But her parents moved her all the way to Northern Lands (home of the Northern Traders). There she sadly stayed until she ran away, to the Castle, where her true love is.

**END OF **FLASHBACK

And if anyone got in the way of her and Beetle, then there would be a battle for him, she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Arrival

Seeing that Phoenix left before the apprentice she arrived first. When she saw the Castle she sighed and said," Finally i'm home." Then she began to walk to the Castle. Then as she approached the North Gate she saw people handing money to a man. She instantly pulled out her moneybag for the man.

Then as she reached the man he yelled at her to stop. She stopped and watched the man run to her. When the man reached her he took in her features. She had long black hair, light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, a white shirt, and jeans with a bunch of holes in them.

"Young lady, you need to pay a toll to get across," he said to her.

"How much," she asked.

"Five pence," he said and handed out his head. She then reached into her moneybag, pulled out five pence and handed them over.

"Thanks," the man said walking off.

"Your welcome," she said and started walking to the Ramblings, because she thought she might be able to see Beetle their. And if she didn't she would go to the Manuscriptorium. When she got to the Ramblings she went straight to her old house. When she got to her house, she saw Beetle coming out of his, and she came over to him.

"Hey Beetle," she said. He turned around and looked confused.

"Who are you," he asked. She frowned at this.

"Come on Beetle, don't you remember me," She asked him. He looked at her, then something clicked in his mind, and a smile crossed his face.

"Phoenix," he almost screamed and hugged her. Unknown to Beetle the person he was hugging was blushing, not from embarrassment, but from the feeling she got by being in his arms. She hugged him back, praying that the moment would not end, but it had to when Beetle pushed away.

He looked at his time piece, sighed, and said," I've got to get to the Manuscriptorium."

"Well i'll go with you," she said and walked with Beetle.

"Um Phoenix, where is your family," he asked.

"They are in the house we moved to," she said.

"That's odd, why didn't they come with you," he asked.

"Because I ran away and they don't know where i'm at," she said.

He looked confused," Why did you run away," he asked.

"Because I can't stand them, always making my decisions for me, and the last decision they made for me was the last straw," she said.

"What decision was that," he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Okay, what are you going to do now," he asked.

"I…. have no idea," she said a little disappointed because she didn't plan ahead.

"Well the first thing to do is get a house," he said.

"Okay but I don't have enough money and even if I did where would I live," she said now a bit more disappointed in herself.

"Well you could live in your old house, when you get the money, but until then you can live with me and my mom," he said.

"You think your mom would like that," she asked.

"Sure but let's keep this running away business between us," he said. She nodded and smiled at him. She couldn't help but notice that Beetle was more grown up then she could remember.

"Anyway we need to find you a job," he said.

"Okay, what kind of job," she asked.

"I don't know, we first have to find out what's your best qualities, then find out what jobs fit with your qualifications, and we go from there," he said.

"Well then let's start," she said as they arrived at the Manuscriptorium.

He looked at his timepiece and said," I don't have enough time right now but I will help you when its my lunch break," he said.

"Well what am I suppose to do until then," she asked.

"Look for places who are hiring then come back," he said and then went into the Manuscriptorium. She sighed and walked around.

Meanwhile the apprentice was on the North Gate Bridge. The man spotted him and ran over to the apprentice. When he got there he took in the apprentices features. Short brown hair, dark red eyes, tanned skin, blue shirt, and jeans.

"Boy, you need to pay a toll to get across the bridge," the man said.

"How much," the apprentice said.

"Five pence," he said and held out his hand. The apprentice took out five pence and gave it to the man.

"Thanks," the man said. The apprentice just nodded and left. He walked to the Wizard Tower and in a few minutes he was there. He was startled at the sight of Wizard Way. He then shook his head and walked to the Tower.

Man things are not what they used to be, he thought to himself. Back in my time what this was called The Testing Street. Where all people had to do is enter the street and they were put to four tests. Anyone who accomplished the tests got to be an apprentice. The people who failed went back home.

So as he walked up Wizard Way he felt like he should do the tests. But this was not his time and if he did people would ask questions and that won't be good. So he walked up Wizard Way, went under the Arch, and stopped. He quickly walked into the shadows of a tree. He then used his control on Earth to create a hole under his feet and dropped into it.

He then sealed the hole up and then made a tunnel that connected to the Wizard Tower. He then walked along the tunnel. When he got to the end of the tunnel he then used a trick he taught himself. The trick is to use your control on Earth to find stuff. But in this case it's to find a tunnel.

He found a tunnel and then made a hole that connects to it and slid down. He landed on a landing. He looked around and realized where he was. The underground chasm, he thought, just great this will only lead me to the outskirts of the Castle. Then he got an idea: I can use my control on water to find him.

So he did it and he tried to locate him. He found him and started walking to where the water was leading him. He then came to a door with, what he figured, to be writing. He then used his control on fire and created a fireball in his hand. He held out his hand so the fire would shed some light on the door.

He was right, there was writing on the door.

He read the words aloud," Here lies the last Elementalist. Under any circumstances, no one is to open this door, signed ExtraOrdinary Wizard Hotep-Ra." He smiled to himself when he saw a human picture on the door. On the human were four symbols that only he knew. One symbol was on the neck, one on the heart, one on the stomach, and the last one on the feet.

"Air, water, fire, and Earth," he muttered going from top to bottom.

"It looks like you have to have the Elements it responds to so it can unlock," he muttered. So he quickly pushed the fire ballot the symbol on the stomach. Then all of a sudden the symbol sank inside the door. So he then made a ball of air and put it in front of its symbol. It did the same thing as the other lock.

He then made a ball of water and Earth and pushed them to the symbols and the same thing happened. Then, all of a sudden, the door came at him but stopped when it reached the edge of the wall and slid to the right and rested on the wall. He quickly stepped in and then all of a sudden fire erupted on the walls and the room was lit up. He looked around and saw to his amazement the coffin. He quickly went to the coffin and saw the same locks that were on the door.

So he repeated what he did at the door and then the coffin flung open. He then noticed words on the coffin and read them aloud," Apprentice, if you are reading this then you have come to awaken me. Here is what you need to do: Create fire and water. Next open my mouth and put the fire in. Close my mouth, then open it up again, and then put the water in and close my mouth, give it a few seconds then I should be awake. Signed Your Master."

So he followed the instructions and waited. It took maybe a few minutes but it worked. His Masters eyes opened, blinked his eyes so they could get adjusted, then he smiled as he saw his apprentice and walked out of his coffin, slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Pre-Making of the Plan, The Meeting, and Outside

When his Master came out his apprentice took in what he looked like. He had long black hair, dark blue eyes, and a black cloak, black pants, black gloves, and black boots. His face had many scars on it; he also had a thick neck, and muscular chest, arms, and legs.

"Apprentice," his master said slowly.

"Master," he said and he kneeled.

"Stand up Apprentice, for i'm no longer your Master, and therefore you are no longer are my Apprentice," he said.

His, now ex, Apprentice stood up, puzzled," Master how am I not your Apprentice," he asked.

He chuckled," Mathew, this is the Apprentice's name, you have successfully finished your elemental quest, therefore you now have become a Elementalist Master," he said.

"I-I am," Matthew said with a smile.

"Yes and since you were my only Apprentice that stayed with me when everyone else left, I'll give you something that I have found, kept, and hidden from everyone," he said.

"What's is that Master," he asked.

"Please, Matthew, call me Ares. Now the thing I bestow upon you is The Ring of Lightning," he said. Then he pulled a small box out of his secret pocket in his cloak. He opened the lid and there, on the floor of the box, was a ring. The ring looked like a normal ring but it had a few differences that would make it easy to see in a sea of rings.

The ring had stripes of red, blue, brown, and white all around it. And where the jewel would be, there was a lightning bolt instead.

"The Ring of Lightning allows the wearer's power to increase. In fire, it would allow you to create more powerful flames, which would take years to Master, easily. In wind, it would allow you to move at lightning fast speed. In water, your movements are quickened. And in Earth, anything you make will stand against any blow."

"Um M- I mean Ares, why, then, did you not give it to me when you pushed me down into the underground chasm, so I could of rescued you quicker," Matthew asked.

Ares smiled and said," The reason for that being: how could I trust you. All I knew back then was you were my loyal Apprentice, but for all I knew you could have been a spy, I needed to know."

"But M-," Matthew said but Ares stopped him," Matthew, you proved me wrong, you came back, and that is loyal. Also I needed you to get away from the Castle as quick as possible, for if anyone recognized you and killed you there would be no hope for me."

"So what happened was like a test," Matthew asked.

"Exactly," Ares said.

"So what will we do now," asked Matthew.

"Now, we will start planning," Ares said.

"Plan for what," Matthew asked.

"For my rein of the Castle," Ares said with a smile.

"Okay," Matthew said eager to help his old Master regain control of what was rightfully his.

"But first, Matthew, you must tell me every thing that has happened in the Castle after my imprisonment," he said.

"Um, Ares, I am sorry but I don't know everything that has happened in the Castle, for I was away from anything that has to do with the Castle," Matthew said.

"Okay, then tell me everything that you know that has happened to the Castle," Ares said. So Matthew told him about how Hotep-Ra is dead, how the third ExtraOrdinary Wizard was a necromancer; how his apprentice became ExtraOrdinary Wizard, and how that ExtraOrdinary Wizard died and has apprentice, a girl,Became ExtraOrdinary Wizard. Also how Queen Cerys died and her baby was thought to be dead but wasn't, how the princess is living in the palace with her adoptive parents, and how she has seven brothers. Also how the ExraOrdinary Apprentice was the princesses adopted brother, also he is the seventh son of the seventh son (Ares looked shocked at this), and that he has a dragon and is master of the Dragon Boat. When Matthew tried to continue on, Ares stopped him, and said," That's enough information."

"Yes Ares," Matthew said.

"Okay, I think I have enough information for my plan, but I do not which to create without seeing how people live inside the Castle first," Ares said.

"Okay," Matthew said and he went to help Ares but he stopped him.

"No, I cannot leave this place until I have fully regenerated my powers," Ares said.

"Oh," Matthew said a little depressed.

"Don't worry, i'll be out one day, but until then you will have to help me with anything I need," Ares said. Matthew smiled at this; he was now working for his Master again, just like the old days, and he loved it.

"First, i'll need you to go out and buy me something to eat, i'm famished. He nodded and tried to walk out but Ares stopped him.

"Matthew, don't forget your ring," he said tossing the ring to him.

"Oh," he said while looking embarrassed. He slipped on to his finger and left. Ares smiled at this. You fool, he thought, if you think I would give you The Ring of Lightning, you are mistaken. I only gave you a Power Drain Ring which I made it look like The Ring of Lightning.

The ring actually looks like a white ring with a drain. And while you grow weaker the white will recede and the black on mine will become white. And while you wear that ring, i'll grow stronger while you grow weaker, until the point you can't bend. He looked at his own hand and there, where he left them were two rings. One was an old ring, it was black and where the jewel would be was a cup.

The second ring, which he put on a few minutes ago, was The Ring of Lightning. This is going to be excellent, he thought.

Meanwhile at Wizard Way, Phoenix was looking for a job. She found a few that she would like and others not so much. The job she would hate was Larry's Dead Languages Translation Service. The job she would really like to have was the newest job that the Manuscriptorium was doing. It was called the Delivery and Return Service.

It was to help the people who couldn't get to the Manuscriptorium when their book was ready for pick up or due back. The flier said that the person(s) would be outside half of the time. That's good, she thought, I can be inside with Beetle half of the time, and the other half being outside, it's a win-win. Also the flier said that the Front Office Clerk would be the person(s) dispatcher. She didn't know that Beetle was the Front Office Clerk but she hoped he was.

When she was done with looking for jobs, she went into the Manuscriptorium, and found Beetle sitting at a desk.

"Hey," Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, I told you i'll help you with finding a job on my launch break, and that's not for another twenty-three minutes," he said.

"Yes but you also said find jobs that were hiring and I did," she said.

"Oh that's great but i'll have to help you on my launch break, okay," he said.

"Okay but what am I going to do then," she asked.

"Read," he said gesturing to all the books around.

"Oh," she said then walked around. She looked thru the books and found a few she liked. She then sat on the floor and read one of the books. The book she was reading was entitled: The Rise of the Bird. The book was about Phoenixes.

As she read she had this strange feeling that she read it before but she couldn't place where. Then all of a sudden Beetle said," Phoenix." She quickly got up and walked thru the bookshelves, book in hand, and went to Beetle.

"Yes," she said to him as soon as she saw him.

"Oh I was just wandering where you were, anyway it's my launch break, and i'm ready to help," he said.

"Sweet, so where should we-," but she was cut off by the door _pi-ing_ and a voice saying," Beetle." She turned around to see a girl, who looked around thirteen or fourteen, and wearing a gold circlet, a red tunic, and brown boots. As she drew closer she saw that she had violet eyes and dark hair.

"Hey Jenna is there anything wrong," he asked.

Jenna looked puzzled," Why would anything be wrong," she asked.

"I don't know, just thought that since Sep isn't here something was wrong," he said.

"What, Sep's not here, I know I saw him behind me, I wonder where he could be," she said looking at the doors. Then to answer her question a _ping_ came from the door and Sep appeared thru the doors out of breath.

"Jen…when you really want to see Beetle…you don't kid," he said while trying to get his breath back. While he was trying to catch his breath Phoenix took in his appearance. He wore a green robe, a ring, and a silver belt. He had blond colored hair and bright green eyes.

Beetle looked puzzled and asked," Why did you want to see me Jenna," while his cheeks turned pink. Phoenix noticed this and was a little bit mad.

Jenna also blushed and said," Oh, you know… I haven't seen you in a while and when I had the chance… I took it," she said.

When Septimus caught his breath and saw Phoenix he asked," Beetle, who's she."

"Oh, everyone this is Phoenix, she's a friend of mine, and she's a really good person," he said.

"Hey Phoenix my name is Septimus," he said.

"I'm Jenna," she said." So what brings you buy to the Manuscriptorium," she asked.

"I came because Beetle's suppose to be helping me find a job," she said.

"Yeah and sorry to say this but it's possibly going to take all of my lunch break just to get done so I can't really hang out with you guys," Beetle said.

"That's okay Beetle we understand, hope it works out," Septimus said but Jenna wasn't going to let the opportunity to be with Beetle slip thru her fingers.

"But can't we help you," she asked hoping the answer would be yes.

But the answer was nothing of the sort," Sorry but I think it would be best if it was just me," he said.

"Oh, okay," she said and walked out. Phoenix smiled at this for she thought that Jenna was going to be a problem but she was wrong. But she was wrong; Jenna was going to be a problem.

"So let's get started then, shall we," Beetle said sounding like a businessman.

"Of course," she said and followed Beetle to the room where he and Sep drank FizzFruit.

Meanwhile outside the Manuscriptorium Jenna and Septimus were talking beside the door.

"I don't trust her," Jenna said.

"Oh give it a rest Jen, you're always like this when anyone gets between you and Beetle, especially a girl," Septimus said. This made Jenna irritated.

"I am not," she said.

"Oh yeah right," he said. This made Jenna stop talking for s few minutes.

"I wonder something," she said.

"What," he asked.

"Beetle said they were old friends but i've never seen her around and Beetle never talked about her," she said.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell us," he said.

"But we're his best friends," she said.

"Yes but even best friends hide secrets from other best friends," he said.

"Well I just can't think of Beetle as a person who has secrets," she said sadly.

"I can," he said.

"Really, how," she asked

"Because when I ask him a specific question he just goes to a different subject," he said.

"Really, what's that," she asked.

"What's what," he asked.

"The question," she said.

"Oh, um… nothing to important, just guy stuff," he said quickly. Mentally slapping him for telling her about the question.

"Sep tell me," she said a little irritated.

"I can't Jen," he said.

"Why not," she asked.

"Because he told me not to tell you or anyone, especially you, the question," he said.

"Why not," she asked. Wandering why Beetle would not want her to hear the question. Then an idea came to her and she had to restrain herself from leaping with joy.

"Because it's…personal," he said.

"Sep, is it about him liking me," she asked.

"Umm…" he said trying not to make his face looked shock because his whole body was shocked. How had she figured out, he thought.

"Sep tell me," she said irritably. But Sep wasn't going to tall her.

"Oh would you look at the time I got to go," he said and ran. This startled Jenna for about a second but after that she was hot on his trail. But that one-second was all that Sep needed. He was about ten feet from Jenna and he was heading toward the Wizard Tower.

As she ran after him she screamed," SEPTIMUS HEAP TELL ME."

He screamed back," NO," and kept running towards Wizard Tower. As he ran he saw a person in a blue shirt and jeans walking away from the Wizard Tower. As he crossed the Arch he looked behind him and saw Jenna closing the distance between them. He quickly sped up, came to the doors, said the password, and ran inside while the door closed itself. Then he ran to the broom closet, said the password, opened the door, went inside, and slammed it shut.

Jenna opened the door and only heard the slam. She groaned and left. When she walked down Wizard Way she couldn't help but look at the Manuscriptorium and what she saw lightened her spirit. People were walking in and out of the Manuscriptorium and a thought occurred to her: what if she could slip in (due to the fact that the door makes a_ pi-ing_ for her), try to find Beetle and Phoenix, and listen to their conversation. So she quickly got into the pack of people going into the Manuscriptorium, got in, and tried to find them.

She found them in the room where Sep and Beetle drank FizzFruit. She kneeled by the door, cracked it open, and saw and heard what was going on. And what that was, made her mad


End file.
